


(and he loved) fiercely

by Ididntsignupforthisshit (myhamartia)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love and affection: Gavin's secret kinks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamartia/pseuds/Ididntsignupforthisshit
Summary: The rain was so heavy, it was as if Heaven was split open, and the world was left to drown in the carnage.Here, Gavin was in his own little corner of the world. There was a gorgeous man beside him, somewhere beyond himself he heard Pan playing with her toys. Nothing could touch them here.





	(and he loved) fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok ok ok ko so hank and connor are in a v v serious relationship, but gavin is also connor's boyf :) hank knows about it and everyone is happy and lovely :')

They’d met for dinner earlier in the day. The original plan was a lunch date and then a walk around town, but there’d been complications. Something about the tap plumbing in the kitchen. Connor wanted to assist Hank with the repairs, butHank insisting that he didn’t need help with anything.

He was, quite predictably, wrong.

Connor ended up fixing the drain in the kitchen sink after Hank swallowed his pride and let his boyfriend take over. It made Connor late, but that was okay. He still met Gavin, dressed smartly in his business casual style, smiling at Gavin like he’d hung the stars in the sky. They’d exchanged kisses, ate dinner, and finally took their walk.

Which was all very nice until it started pouring. It caught Gavin by surprise, but how the android didn’t predict it was a mystery. Maybe he’d known about it, Gavin mused from his bathtub as he peeled away clothes that positively clung to his skin. He didn’t miss Connor’s heated gaze from the doorway.

Gavin liked to imagine that he saved the video feed to his private little folders. It gave him an unbelievable ego boost to know Connor deemed him worthy of such a folder like that.

Connor’s bedroom-sex eyes led to, well, the bedroom.

And the sex left Gavin short of breath well fucked out, with a rubbery relaxation seeping into his joints and between his vertebrae. The raindrops pounded against the windowpane in sheets, so out of sync with his hammering heartbeat. It was oddly comforting, wrapping him in a warm blanket of sound. 

“Oh my God,” he groaned, turning and stretching out his back until he came back to himself, heaving a great sigh.

“Good?” Connor sounded infinitely pleased with himself.

“Don’t even  _ talk _ to me about good, babe.” He’d have laughed if he wasn’t floating up in the atmosphere somewhere.

Gavin settled into the bed, curling his arm into the pillow and rubbing his cheeks against it. Connor's hands ran down his shoulders, soothing and gentle. He put a little kiss to his shoulder blade, and Gavin hummed at the feeling before Connor pulled back.

"I'm going to go get you a glass of water," he announced, already slipping from the bed. Gavin grunted his reply, but could do little more than move his shoulder and pull the sheet farther up his body.

Connor left the room, and Gavin sighed lightly, letting his eyes slip shut to the dim light of the room. Sleepiness bled into his relaxed bones until he was heavy, sated and warm and oh so ready for a good eight hours of sleep. Connor left him feeling amazing — he always did. Gavin told himself to remind Connor to lock the door as he left, and to wish him safety on the roads.

He could still hear the rain against the windows, splashing down the gutters to the streets. Cracks of lightning were constant and loud, but they faded to the background as Gavin's mind drifted and sleep threatened to overcome him.

The door to his bedroom opened with a soft click, and little feet scurried into the bedroom much faster than Connor could have.

Pan, Gavin’s tabby, jumped on the bed before Connor could click his tongue at her. Gavin huffed as she crawled up onto his lower back and planted herself right in the middle of his shoulder blades.

"Hey, baby," he muttered to her, not even bothering to pick his head up from the pillow. He slurred the words into the pillowcase, confident that his little demon spawn would catch the sentiment.

"She's angry with me," Connor told him assuredly. Gavin cracked his eyes open to see the little swirl of yellow at Connor's temple. He climbed back up on the bed, holding a full glass of water in his hands. "She was asleep in front of the refrigerator and I disturbed her."

Gavin snorted a laugh. "She'll get over herself." With monumental effort, the kind that deserved rewards and metals and such, Gavin lifted himself up on his elbows. Pan startled at the sudden movement and hopped from his back, down onto the floor. 

"She would have come to me, normally," Connor pointed out.

Gavin smiled at the sullen tone and propped himself up in a sorry slump against the headboard. Accepting the glass, Gavin sipped slowly. Connor reached over and ran his fingers through the short hairs around his left ear, scratching his nails in a slow sort of rhythm. Gavin finished the water and returned the glass to Connor's hand once he was finished. Connor simply deposited it beside the lamp before he maneuvered Gavin back into his earlier position, lying comfortably under the blankets.

Pan found one of her feathered bells and batted it around under the bed.

While Connor was still sitting up, his fingers were tracing around Gavin's hairline, gentle and light, sometimes running up to play in the longer strands of hair. Gavin wormed his hand fully under Connor's thigh, letting the weight ground him. We wasn't ready to be fully held, yet. He might not even be ready by the time Connor finally roused himself to leave -- but the constant reminder of Connor's presence was nice, desired.

The rain was so heavy, it was as if Heaven was split open, and the world was left to drown in the carnage.

Here, Gavin was in his own little corner of the world. There was a gorgeous man beside him, somewhere beyond himself he heard Pan playing with her toys. Nothing could touch them here.

"Gonna call Hank?" he asked moments later. He didn't have enough energy to fully open his eyes and look up at Connor. The question was light, Gavin was too full of sweet feelings for the words to leave a sour aftertaste in his mouth.

Connor hummed. "He may be asleep," he mused lightly. "Perhaps not, actually. He'll likely be up with Sumo because of the rain."

Gavin nodded, like he personally knew what if was like to have dogs, or, dogs that were absolutely terrified of lightning and thunder and all that comes with rainstorms.

Pan held herself with much too high standards to be afraid of such a lowly thing as  _ water _ .

Well. Unless it came from the spray bottle.

"Should prolly call him," Gavin repeated.

Connor made a considering little noise before he pulled away. He leaned in to press a small kiss to the crown of Gavin's head. "I'll be right back," he told him before he once again left the bedroom.

The scuttling under the bed stopped as Connor's footsteps retreated, and within seconds she was back on her bullshit, vaulting up onto the bed. Her little feet dug painfully into his lower back as she crawled across him, travelling the distance to his face. He smiled quietly, blinking slowly at her. She bumped her head against his face twice, rubbing around his cheek until he finally got the message and untucked his hand from the blanket so he could pet her.

She settled next to him, so close that her hair tickled his nose. He continued to pet her until she was purring loudly.

Connor returned not to much later with his phone in hand. Gavin watched him tap around the screen, looking so dreadfully human as he swiped his finger, his mouth in a slight downturn. Like he knew he was being watched, he picked his head up to look at Gavin to meet his eyes. A sudden flash of lightning outside the window cast shadows over Connor's face, but it didn't change the purity or the brightness of the smile Connor gave him.

His happiness was contagious, and Gavin smiled into Pan's fur.

Pan seemed unhappy about Connor slipping back under the covers, but she didn't move this time, instead put her head down again and went to sleep.

Connor seemed a little less unbothered, and tried to navigate the bed so that he was half sat up, but close to Gavin, with the cat between them.

Gavin didn't bother to sit up for the FaceTime call.

But that was fine, because Hank didn't bother getting up from his bed, either.

"Hello, Hank," Connor greeted sunnily. Gavin tucked his hand under the android's back. Connor's back arched the tiniest bit so Gavin could worm his arm under him to the elbow.

Hank muttered his rely. Gavin watched Hank shift on his couch with much trouble. The dog was half in his lap, and didn't look like he was very content to have Hank moving around like he was. Soon, Hank settled down again, and Hank was looking back to the screen, taking in the two of them, Connor's happy demeanor, and Gavin's cocooned state. "You two look like you had fun," he said with a devious little grin.

Gavin snorted, "Yeah, thanks dad, it was a great playdate."

Connor laughed at that, and shifted the phone so it was geared more towards Gavin than Connor. As soon as he righted himself, though, it was back to the both of them. "We had a wonderful time," Connor said. He sounded so fucking earnest that Gavin looked up at him for a moment, warmth blossoming in his chest.

It was kind of ridiculous. They'd been going at this for months now, and still, any flippant word of praise or affection, and Gavin is suddenly caught unaware. It made him feel eighteen again, loving —  _ truly _ loving — for the first time.

Hank hummed, like he could read every one of Gavin's thoughts like a made-for-kindergartener's picture book. Gavin blinked hard, and he began to pet Pan again. "Looks like you ran him ragged," Hank told Connor, like it was an open secret, something told in needlessly quiet voices.

Gavin hadn't seen a mirror, yet. He knew nothing of the bruises no doubt littering his skin, nor the state of his hair, or  _ just _ how swollen his lips felt. He already knew that Connor did quite the number on him, but Gavin was starting to suspect that he didn't even know the half of it, yet.

"I tried," Connor said, faux-modesty for a tone  _ much _ too proud. He caught Gavin's eyes and winked at him. Gavin rolled his eyes fondly at him.

Gavin hummed and freed his arm from underneath Connor's body. "Yeah, he fucked me real good." He shot a cheeky grin to Hank, who scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "For such a twink, he really knows how to lay it out," Gavin went on measure of mock-surprise lacing his voice. Connor laughed and leaned over Pan so he could plant a kiss to his mouth. Hank's laugh was a welcome noise in Gavin's ear.

Their kiss must have went on for just a second too long, because Pan squirmed with a vengeance until she could pry herself from between them and skulk off the bed. She darted out the door without much preamble.

"If we were an alignment chart," Gavin said as soon as Connor pulled away. He settled against the pillows, and Gavin went right with him, shoving his arm under Connor until he could lay across the android, finally seeking contact. Connor adjusted the phone so both of them were in frame, "Connor would would be vers culture." Connor's temple spun yellow, like he was doing a quick google on just what the fuck vers meant.

"I'm not sure I completely agree with that," Hank said after a second.

Gavin wrinkled his nose at the older man on the screen. "You're not living, Anderson," he told him flat out.

Hank only had time to snort between Connor's LED changed to a clear blue, and he was blinking back to himself, looking from Hank to Gavin, and back. "How's Sumo?" he asked, discarding their perfectly good conversation for an entirely different topic.

Hank grunted. The arm was was wrapped around the back of the couch dropped, like he went to scratch the dog's ears in comfort. "We're gettin' along," he said. "It gets worse every time the thunder goes off, but he's asleep for now."

Connor nodded, humming. "Give me half an hour, and I'll be on my way back."

Gavin sighed softly and shut his eyes. He didn't sag against Connor, but he pulled himself closer by a fraction of an inch. Connor's arm tightened around him.

_ Remind Connor to lock the door when he leaves, _ Gavin told himself again, hoping repetition would serve him right. He really didn't want to get out of bed. He wasn't even sure if he could fucking  _ walk _ yet.

Gavin heard Hank made a dismissive sound in the back of his throat. "Yeah, I dunno, Connor," he said slowly, like he was considering something, or trying to buy time. "You might just stay there for tonight."

Gavin's eyes popped open and he quirked a critical brow at Hank, who slung his arm over the back of the couch again and shrugged a shoulder. "The rain's coming down pretty hard, and at any rate, there probably won't be any cabs out this late."

Connor's mouth quirked down a bit. "I can walk," he said. There was a little crinkle in his brow, like he wasn't sure what Hank was telling him. "And the rain is supposed to lighten up soon."

"Fucking Christ, Connor," Hank sighed, dragging a hand down his face. "You fucked Reed into the ground. Might as well cuddle him 'till he gets back in commission."

_ Holy shit, _ Gavin thought, blinking stupidly. Never had Gavin known a kinder man than Lieutenant Hank Anderson in that moment.

Gavin decided right then and there: come Monday night, Gavin was buying Hank a beer. Gonna buy him as much fucking beer as he wanted. Maybe even suck his dick for the trouble.

And that was a thought for another time - when Gavin wasn't fucked out and floating, rather when he was ready and aching, with an overactive imagination and a bottle of lube to boot.

"You're sure?" Connor asked, blinking in surprise.

Gavin hauled himself up no more than two inches, staring at Hank, awaiting his answer none-too-patiently.

"We'll be fine," Hank told him, narrowing his eyes. "Trust me, we've been through more than a few thunderstorms in our days -- haven't we, huh Sumo?" He smiled down at the dog, who obviously didn't say anything back.

It reminded Gavin of Pan - and how she was being far too quiet for a cat behaving herself.

He winced delicately, thinking of all the disaster Pan was capable with just a few minutes to herself.

Gavin settled back against Connor and sent up a little prayer that she was just asleep again - or sulking. She was fucking good at that.

Connor nodded to himself slowly. "Alright," he said finally. "I'll pick up orange juice on the way home tomorrow."

Hank nodded, like that was perfectly reasonable. He scratched his beard and looked off around the room as something caught his eye. "Sounds alright to me."

Gavin couldn't hold back the smile that broke out on his face, and he wondered if Connor could feel it against his skin. He knew Hank saw it, and that gave him a warmth in his chest he wasn't ready to divulge yet.

"Don't stay up too late, Hank," Connor bade him, voice twitching with concern, and a bit of warning, Gavin was witnessing an argument that was as old as time itself.

"Could say the same to you," Hank grouched.

"He wouldn't know sleep if it hit him in the head with a damn bat," Gavin butt in, his words mushed together, much like his cheek was mushed against Connor's chest. "Spent the night once, and woke me up 'cause he was tryna vacuum my living room at three am." Like, he appreciated the clean apartment and everything, but that workday was fucking hell on earth. Gavin always had trouble going back to sleep once he was up, and that night was by far no exception.

"Talk to me when you wake up to find him washing the outside of your bedroom windows in the dark," Hank said, jabbing a finger in the air at the camera. Gavin grinned at that and took a second to just savor that utterly terrifying picture in his mind's eye.

"It's not as if I have a lot to occupy my early hours," Connor said, voice pitched in a frown as he tried to defend himself. "I can't spend  _ every _ night in a sleep cycle."

"Humans literally do that. Every night." Gavin propped his chin up against Connor and sent him a look.

Connor made a funny noise and opened his mouth like he was ready to slap Gavin's argument right out of the air with an air of android superiority. To Gavin's surprise, he just shut his mouth again, his mouth thinning into a line. "I just wasn't made to require constant rest," he said finally, helplessness in his voice. "Take it up with your brother."

Gavin rolled his eyes and flicked Connor's chin.

Hank's laugh was sudden, causing Connor's face flushed subtly, tinting his cheeks in a muted blue. "Well, anyway." He shrugged the topic away. "You should go the fuck to bed. Unlike you, we dainty humans require a little love and tender care."

"I am  _ perfectly _ capable of giving that," Connor protested, like it was something to be fought in the first place. Jesus, maybe the android really  _ did _ need sleep - he was fucking delirious.

“It’s a fucking… self-actualization thing, Connor,” Hank told him.

“And if I don’t fucking love myself, it nearly always ends in murder,” Gavin agreed soundly.

“Yeah, no one wants that shit,” Hank grumbled. Gavin just flipped him off, not even bothering to look up at him. “Good night, Connor. Night, Gavin.”

“Good night, Hank,” Connor said, his tone so painfully sweet and fond. “Tell Sumo I love him.”

“Sure thing, Connor.”

“Night Hank,” Gavin parroted. “Thanks for lending him out for the night.”

Hank grumbled something sarcastic, and Connor laughed at them both. Connor waved to Hank and Gavin stuck out his tongue before the call disconnected. Connor pressed a giddy little kiss to Gavin’s temple before he rolled over to plug in his phone and lay it on the nightstand. He flicked off the lamp on his way back to Gavin.

“How do you feel?” Connor asked, prodding Gavin gently until they were all wound up in each other in a tangle of legs and arms and soft breaths.

“Tired,” he answered. He pressed a small kiss to Connor’s neck. “...Good.”

“I’m glad,” Connor said, a smile beaming through his voice.

For a long, long moment, all Gavin could hear was the quiet breaths puffing out of his nose, the whir of Connor’s internal systems, beat of his thirium pump, and the rain still coming down outside. It sounded a bit lighter, now. Gavin wondered how many times his phone rang with flood warnings and high wind alerts.

Gavin sated and tired, should have been able to fall asleep, then. Everything was nice and warm. Comfortable and safe.

Complete.

Except not quite.

He tapped his fingers along Connor’s ribs, distracted his mind twenty-two and a half minutes away with a man and his too-sensitive dog.

“Gavin?” Connor asked softly after a moment. “Thought you’d be asleep by now. Something on your mind?”

“Kinda.” He rubbed his cheek against Connor’s skin, feeling the rough drag of his stubble against Connor’s smooth skin. “We should do this again.” Connor made a small noise of confusion. Such a sentiment would have been appropriate in the beginning of their relationship, when it was just an experiment. Something to flesh out and to question. In the beginning, when Gavin was never sure if Connor would come back to him. If, one day, he would end what they had between them and go back to Hank’s arms. Secure, loved by someone who knew him so intimately it was painful.

That was a tough pill to swallow, to accept that.

Connor, someone he’d grown to care for, going home each night to Hank, a man he’d loved longer than Gavin had loved himself.

And somehow — Gavin still didn’t know how he had managed it — he had wormed his way into their relationship. With Hank’s blessing, he and Connor started dating. At first, Gavin was waiting for the other shoe to drop. It hadn’t.

His life tangled with Connor’s and Hank’s quickly. Now they were so deeply intertwined, Gavin was sure that it would take nothing less than a knife to cut him out.

“With Hank,” Gavin said. “You know, if he wants. If you want.” His fingers tapped anxiously along, but Connor’s arm tensed around him. It only lasted a second, though, before Connor dragged him closer and wrapped him up in a tight hug. He kissed Gavin’s forehead. He was grinning, Gavin could feel it against his skin.

“I’d love that,” Connor said. “Absolutely.”

Gavin didn’t even care to hold back his smile. “Dope,” he said, for lack of a better words. Thunder was a soft rumbling in the distance and there was a little pattering of Pan’s feet across the floor. Under Gavin’s ear, Connor’s heart thumped and thumped.

He closed his eyes and counted his blessing, giving thanks for each and every one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so soft and fluffy it's a'killin me, folks. i wrote this in november and just,,, forgot to post it. i was genuinly dying while reading it over. i cant belive i wrote this, i love it
> 
> hope you liked it!! tell me what you think!!
> 
> [here's my tumblr](http://littlemumman.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
